


Purple

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [107]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dildos, F/F, Humor, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malia, we’re supposed to be turned on, not making fun of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Фиолетовый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166654) by [allla5960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960)



> For the femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Kira/Malia - Strap-On.

“I like this,” Malia says, standing in the center of the bedroom with her hands on her hips. “Watch!” She swings her body in slow circles, making the glittery purple strap-on sway back and forth between her legs.

There’s no way Kira can’t laugh. “Malia, we’re supposed to be turned on, not making fun of it.”

“I’m not making fun,” Malia says petulantly, hopping into the bed next to Kira. “But really, it’s so _purple_.” She tilts her head to the side like she’s considering her next move, then drops her hand down between her legs. “I like how it feels. It’s heavy.” Kira feels heat rush to her cheeks at the sight of Malia’s fingers wrapping around the dildo, stroking it like a guy strokes his dick when he’s getting in the mood.

She reaches over to the bedside table for their bottle of lube and drizzles some onto her palm. “Let me,” she says, biting her lip and looking up at Malia through hooded eyes, a look that never failed to make her girlfriend growl. She coats the dildo in lube, squeezing the firm silicone in her fist. Her cunt throbs as Malia’s hips arch off the bed and they both squirm, the mood in the room quickly fading from lighthearted to heated.

“Come here,” Malia says, voice gravelly, and Kira obeys, moving to straddle Malia’s legs.

The position is new, but the awestruck look in Malia’s eyes when Kira sinks down onto her is achingly, wonderfully familiar.


End file.
